Wicked
by Your favorite little author
Summary: The house was cold as if in a movie without color. A chocked piercing scream sliced out through the silence. Piper was gulping and throwing up her tears, “How could you?” was what was screamed, “How could you?”...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

The house was cold as if in a movie without color. A chocked piercing scream sliced out through the silence. Piper was gulping and throwing up her tears, "How could you?" was what was screamed, "How could you?". She dropped to the floor clutching her belly, her tears pouring down her face as she refused to look at the one that was her everything under the sun. Leo was her love, and the one that made her hurt so. "How could you?" she choked out one last time, he tried to grab her, to hold her like he did so many times before but she screamed in protest, "No! Get away from me!". She clawed at him and he jumped back.

It all felt like a dream to her, these past few weeks. She was 17, and she was pregnant. Because of him, because of Leo, her 18 year-old boyfriend. Because of him she was a wreck on the floor acting a fool wallowing in pain. Not physical, emotional. He had cheated on her with a slut tramp at school, while he was going out with Piper. But now, he had a kid. He had made something and it was growing inside her.

He was in a shaky state, a stupid teenager that had done the 2 stupidest possible things. But what hurt him most was to see Piper on the ground, Piper a wreck. He never really cared about her, well he cared but didn't love her like he should've. And now he felt awful and he wanted to do nothing but hold her.

Suddenly Piper jumped up and ran to the kitchen, Leo ran after. "Piper, Piper! Come back!" she refused to listen. She ripped open the drawer and pulled out a gun aiming it.

"Piper, please, put it down," Leo tried to rationally get her to stop

"This will be the last time, I'll wonder where you've been," she pulled the trigger and all went silent once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

_Authors note: I have gotten reviews and I thank you sooooooooooo much for them but I will say this is a fan fiction and it's obvious it isn't going to go just like Charmed (obviously since Piper is already a pregnant murder). But thank you for the reviews!_

Piper looked down without guilt at the newly deceased, her love, her hate, her murder. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass erupted from behind her, she turned to see Prue staring horror-stuck at the door. Her lip trembled while she looked from Piper to Leo.

"Prue," Piper lowered the gun, which was still held up at the angle in which she shot Leo

"Piper, wh-what's going on?" she stuttered. It was then it all hit Piper, she _killed_ somebody. He cheated on her and she killed him, she broke down. She fell down but Prue caught her before she hit the ground.

"Prue, I-I," she cried. Prue shushed her and spoke words of calming.

"Careful, careful," Leo's arm hit the side of the wall as they dragged him into the pouring rain in their backyard. "I'll grab a shovel" Prue dashed away and returned a moment later with her hair clung to her face from the hammering rain. Quickly she dug a large hole in which they swung Leo's body into and recovered. "I love you so much, thank you, I love you," Piper hugged Prue tightly as a clash of thunder struck from behind them. "I love you, too," Prue hugged her tightly back, "everything will be okay". Piper was never so thankful for her sister, the one whom was willing to hide a murder for her.

But little did either know, this was only the beginning of what would set them on their journey, their destiny. As the Charmed ones, as witches, hiding a deadly secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

Authors note: I love you guys! Thank you soooo much for reviews! I'm glad u guys like it!

"How could you be so reckless?" Grams was officially past the silent stage when she returned, Piper told her about being pregnant (not killing Leo), and now had moved to the angry yelling stage. Piper sat holding herself on the couch while being chewed out.

"Where's Leo?" Grams suddenly asked sternly. Prue shot a look at Piper who gulped and answered shakily, "I don't know"

"So have you told him?" Piper nodded. "Oh no" Grams looked like she'd been slapped, "It's just like them, men, patuey". Piper couldn't help but to crack a smile at her gram's biasness against men, especially since grams had just returned from her honeymoon with her newest husband _and_ got divorced during it. "Grams, I think Piper just needs to lie down," Prue shot in. Grams appeared as if she barely heard as she grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. The car engine roared from out side and squealed away. "Don't worry," Prue read the look on Piper's face, "everything will be fine, and grams won't find anything because there's _nothing_ to find" Piper gapped, "Prue I _killed_ him, how could you say that?". Prue merely shook her head and sat down next to her sister as Phoebe came down the stairs. "Not now," Piper moaned with expectancy of whatever rude and harsh that was coming. But Phoebe did the exact opposite; she sat down on Piper's other side and hugged her. Piper couldn't hold on any longer, she burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed

They woke up together the next morning and Grams was still not home, Prue smiled reassuringly at Piper, "Don't worry, you guys go to school". Prue was 18 and already out of school, she was planning on going to collage but had to postpone that to help out with money issues & Gram's hospital bills. Phoebe was 15 so Piper drove her to school.

School was so pointless, _everything_ seemed so pointless to Piper. The people we're so immature talking about the most juvenile things. It was amazing she was once a gawky girl like that. She spent the day worrying silently about everything- grams, the baby, Leo. Although she was angry with him, deep down, she missed him. Perhaps because she killed him, perhaps because she loved him, this thought angered her more.

Prue looked out at of the window until she saw Piper and Phoebe drive safely away, and then she grabbed her own keys. She spent her day searching for grams, getting more and more apprehensive with each second. She glanced along the woods as she passed them, hoping for any sign of anything. Then, unexpectedly, a deer pranced out into the rode and froze seconds before Prue's car. She squinted her eyes as she swerved, when suddenly the deer flew into the woods.

Prue slammed on her breaks, her heart beating fast. What was that? Why had it suddenly flown? But somewhere, in the depths of her mind, she already knew. She knew, _she_ had done something, somehow, _she_ made it move.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not Own Charmed

"Piper Hallowell, you will be paired with Jeremy Defled," Piper looked over to Jeremy who sat about 5 seats away, he smiled kindly back at her. She couldn't help but to smile back, Jeremy was one of those guys who we're just _so_ nice, especially to her. Not a lot of people we're that kind to her, she was the outcast by far. "Get with your partner after school, and first get to know them because they will be your partner for the _rest of the_ year," the teacher sat down at her desk as the bell rang and the students began to file out of the classroom. "Well," Jeremy walked over to her, "My house is free this afternoon, after school?" Piper looked doubtful, "Sorry, I need to take my little sister Phoebe home". "Piper!" Phoebe called from down the hall, "I'm getting a ride with Janet today!" she turned and walked away with her blonde-haired friend. "Wow, okay, I guess I can meet at your house," Piper laughed "Great, um no need to get your car, I'll drive us both their and drive you back to get your car later, okay?" he asked her and she nodded, "thank you".

They drove chatting & laughing on the way to his house and continued inside also. They we're sitting on the couch, when suddenly he got a strange look in his eye. "Jeremy?" she asked stupidly, "are you okay". His lips curled into a smile, "I'm fine, but I wish I could say the same thing about you witch," he whipped out a knife from behind him. Piper let out a nervous laugh, "haha, not Halloween" she mistook it as a joke or unfunny prank. "I've been watching you, you know. Watching and waiting, knowing you'd receive your powers soon. All In needed was to kill grams". Piper let out a gasp, "You-you-". "Demon," he interrupted and his face curled into a disfigured form and his voice deepened, "I steel witches powers, 3 so far, and now I'm going to take yours _and_ your little brats". She plunged the blade down onto her stomach, Piper shot out her hands and…

Where Jeremy _was_ standing, he wasn't anymore. Nothing was left of him, right before Pipers eyes, he just, blew up. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

Authors note: I love you guys! I wasn't even planning on updating and then I got all these reviews, you guys are just soooo cool thank you soooo much for reviewing! P.S thanx to the ppl that risk their lives for me;)

Blood poured down Pipers shirt; she had no idea how she could keep running. The pain was unbelievable, her child would die, if not already. This made even more tears pour down her face. She _hated_ men; all they did was hurt her. Why was she a magnet for pain? What was he talking about witch? How did she just make him explode like that? Was it possible…was it logical… that she _was_ a witch? _Oh great_, she thought angrily at herself, _I'm a murderer and insane_. Not that the thought of her being insane hadn't crossed her mind before, when she killed Leo.

Finally, she reached her car and opened it up. She drove home doing over 80 with her heart pounding. Prue was in the conservatory (AKA family room) and ran up to her immediately when Piper ripped the door open. "Piper what happened?" she grabbed and pulled her to the couch, laying her down. "Jeremy," she managed to spit out.

"Prue! Piper!" Phoebe's voice rang throughout the house in an urgent tone. She sprinted into the room, "Oh my god it already happened".

"Phoebe go get some rags and bandages, we have to get Piper to the hospital" Prue said in her mothering tone. "No!" Piper said more forcefully than intended, "I mean no, they wouldn't believe me".

"Piper you're dying!" Prue's voice had a fearful tone they hardly ever heard.

"I'm fine, I drove all the way here without dropping," she pulled herself up a little more so she was sitting straighter, " But he-he attacked me, and" she took a shaky breath, "he wasn't human Prue"

"Piper, it's okay we'll get you help-" it was obvious Prue thought she was completely nuts.

"Prue, she's telling the truth," Phoebe said, "I saw it"

"You saw it?" they both spat at once

"I was just looking through the new yearbook in Janet's car and wham! I saw Piper on Jeremy's couch and his face-"

"Disfigured," Piper nodded, so she really _wasn't_ crazy.

"You guys I don't know what you're talking about," said Prue

"I had a sort of premonition," Phoebe said

"Excuse me a what?"

"So…no one blew anything up?" Piper asked

"Blew up?" Phoebe cocked a brow and then began muttering under her breath

"Phoebe-" Prue began to get angry

"Okay! Okay! I found a book," Phoebe admitted

"A book?" Prue repeated with annoyance

"Yeah," Phoebe reached into her dark green bag and pulled out a large worn book. She handed it to Prue.

"Phoebe it's a book of witchcraft!" Prue threw the book down as if it was infected with some disease.

"No, Prue listen-" but Prue wouldn't

"No! Grams'll be-"

"Grams is dead," Piper interrupted and all eyes fell on her.

_Authors note: to no one particular… if you do not like the grammar get over it. However I will try harder to fix it cough cough not… to everyone that cares **that much **about grammar get a dictionary and have a blast…. but thanx to everyone else for reviews;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Authors note: thank you guys for reviews& stuff

"Excuse me?" Prue asked

"Grams is dead," Piper repeated

"No, she-she-" Phoebe's eyes began to swell with tears. It was then Piper realized how truly young her little sister was. Phoebe always seemed so old to her, never crying, always being a fighter, and never letting anybody put her down. Piper herself was always more 'weak', in a manner of speaking. She was always breaking down.

"How do you know this?" Prue demanded with anger and frustration from attempting not to cry.

"Jeremy killed her, and he tried to kill me," she stood up and walked from the room into the comfort of her bedroom.

Down stairs she heard Phoebe crying and Prue passing and stressing. She looked down at her self, blood stained her clothes. He hadn't stabbed her too deep; it was more like a large scratch. And to think- she was _actually_ starting to somewhat _like_ him! Grams was dead because of him, she _could_ be dead because of him. Everything in her screamed, everything in her wanted to-

She let out a scream and immediately Phoebe's and Prue's footsteps pounded up the stairs. They opened the door to see Piper curled in a ball next to her bed. Her television lay in many pieces on the floor. "Piper," Prue rushed to her.

"Oh my god," Phoebe ran over also, "what happened?"

"I blew it up," Piper spoke shakily through sobs, "Prue what's happening to me?"

"The same thing that's happening to all of us," Phoebe said, "We're receiving our powers. The book of shadows said there were 3 essential witches, 3 that would be the power fullest _good_ witches ever, the charmed ones. One with premonitions, one with the ability to move objects with her mind, and one with the ability to freeze time".

"Phoebe not now-"

"No, Prue, now's the perfect time!" Phoebe's voice rose, "Don't you see? Piper is experiencing her power: telekin-"

"Her power isn't telekinesis!" Prue screamed back

"Why not?" Phoebe screamed louder

"Because it's mine!" all fell silent for a few moments before Phoebe responded.

"You had your power?"

Prue nodded and her voice shook, "yeah, I was um driving…and a deer jumped and then I…I…made it move".

"Well, then, it looks like that puts a little dent in your little theory," Piper said from Prue's shoulder

Phoebe looked like she was thinking of a comeback for a minute and then grabbed large piece of glass from the broken television. She threw it at her, hard. Piper's mouth dropped and her hands shot up.

Right before their eyes the glass froze in mid-air. "I got it," Phoebe said with pride, "when you well… explode things, do you shoot out your hands?"

Piper thought momentarily and then nodded.

"Well that's it! Your power works through your hands"

"Wait," Prue shook her head, "this is just so…unbelievable"

"Well believe it Prue," Phoebe said, "because it's happening- to us".


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Charmed last chapter do you really think I do now?

P.S I do not own charmed

_Authors note: Thank you guys for reviews! I love you! Whenever I'm done with this fanfic I think I'll make a squeal since I'm getting such good feedback. I think I already know what'll happen to so look out for the sequel, coming soon to a computer near you;)_

"L-Leo," her voice came out in a low shaky whisper. Could this be real? But he was dead wasn't he? "I'm back Piper, and I need to see you". Piper's hand trembled, heck, her whole body did. "But I-" but she trailed off lost. "Please," Leo took her shaky hand, "Meet me at the park near Quake's tomorrow night please". He gave one last desperate plea…

Piper shot up sweat drenching her body, making her hair cling to her face. She laid back down still not being able to slow her breathing. "Leo, why are you doing this to me?" she asked air. Was it even Leo? Could it be a demon? She laid there for a long while thinking until she heard Prue get up and shower. Was it really a dream or was it something else?

Piper rubbed her arms from the chill of the evening air. What was she doing here? "Well, waiting for someone dead," she answered herself out loud and then smacked herself for it, "god Piper you're so pathetic, you have sunk rock bottom, talking to yourself definitely sucks".

"Piper". Had she heard that? She jumped up and looked around. What was that? Was she hallucinating? "Piper," it sounded like a whisper of the wind, it sounded faint, and it sounded like Leo.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned slowly around, and came face-to-face with Leo. Her mouth dropped and she turned to run, but her legs wouldn't respond.

"Piper," he raised his hand to her face and held it there gently

"Leo- I… how are you…?"

"They gave me another chance Piper," he took her hands in his, "Piper they gave us another chance".

"Leo," tears began to fill her eyes. Why was she so insane? And if she wasn't, didn't he know she killed him?

"Piper, I made some mistakes," he put a hand on her stomach, "But I wish to be there for your birth, for the baby"

"You cheated on me," it came out in a whisper, "I'm sorry…but I can't ever trust you again" She took a step away and let his hand fall, "goodbye".

"Piper, you don't know what you're doing," he tightened his mouth and took a step to her, "You're pregnant, you don't know what you're saying"

"I'm pregnant not insane," she hissed

"I'm going to be there, you will want me" something in his eyes scared Piper, it scared her very bad. She turned and ran fast but he was faster. His footsteps pounded behind her gaining fast. "No!" she screamed as he tackled her down, "you will want me," he pinned her and she cried and screamed more. "You bastard," Leo suddenly flew off Piper by some invisible force. Piper looked in relief at her two sisters running at her, she felt a rush of love. "You sick son of a bitch," Phoebe kicked Leo in the face and punched him afterward. "Piper are you okay?" Prue hugged her tightly. "How'd you know?" Piper asked trembling. "Phoebe had a vision," Prue kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I saw this dog trying to force himself on you," Phoebe gave another good kick in the jaw. Prue helped Piper up and helped her back to the car leaving Phoebe alone knocking the shit out of him.

"I love you Prue," Piper said hugging herself in the passenger seat. She held a hand on her unborn baby. It seemed like such a wonderful ending in it's own sick twisted way. The end of an era, she gave a small smile as she felt the rest of the love for Leo wither away.


	9. Chapter 9

To all my fans: I made a sequel to this story and incase people had the story on the alert list I figured I'd update to tell you I have the sequel. To get to the new story: click on 'witchystar', which is my name, and it'll take u to my profile, scroll down to my stories and click on Wicked 2: a new kill


End file.
